


I've Died Everyday Waiting For You

by moonlittides



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Character Death Fix, Dancing, F/F, First Dance, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Same-Sex Marriage, True Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlittides/pseuds/moonlittides
Summary: After everything Kate and Rana have had to overcome to be together, they feared the day of their wedding would never come, but they were wrong. Their day has finally arrived and it's everything they could've wished for and more.





	I've Died Everyday Waiting For You

“Please welcome the newlyweds - Mrs and Mrs Connor!” 

The guests erupt into applause and cheers as Kate and Rana appear in the room, hand in hand, the biggest of grins on their faces. Their loved ones rush forward; Kate finds herself in the arms of Jonny and Rana in Imran’s. Everybody fights to congratulate the couple and Kate and Rana gracefully and appreciatively accept their best wishes. The pleasantries are cut short by the announcement of the first dance. 

“May I have this dance?” Rana asks, extending her hand out. 

Kate giggles and takes her hand, following her new wife out onto the dance floor and the guests gather around to watch. The lights go low and the couple embrace. The joyous smiles on their faces never falter, as they sway to Christina Perri’s ‘A Thousand Years’, holding each other’s gaze. It’s only moments before they forget about the eyes on them and the rest of the world completely falls away. Overwhelmed by the perfect bliss and profound love they feel in this moment, tears stream down their faces. 

“This is the song you chose?” Rana asks. Kate chose their first dance song and insisted it be a surprise. Since they made all of the decisions about the wedding together, Rana had no qualms letting Kate make one decision by herself. She’d actually been looking forward to knowing what she would pick. 

She bows her head and smiles. “I know it’s cheesy, but the first time I heard it on the radio we were in your car and I knew you then that you were the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. And everything it says...it’s how I feel about you. I’ve waited a lifetime to find you and there were times when I didn’t think we’d get here, but I wouldn’t change a thing. I would’ve waited for you for forever if I had to.”

“I love you so much,” Rana sobs, her voice trembling.

“I love you, too.” 

Kate leans forward to rest her head against Rana’s and they close their eyes, the noise around them fading into silence. They have had to overcome so many obstacles to be together that Kate feared this moment many never come, that it was an impossible dream; a fantasy. Even as she holds her new bride in her arms, all dressed in white and radiantly beautiful she cannot believe that it’s true. 

“I keep thinking I’m gonna wake up any second,” Kate admits. 

“I know, me too. But this isn’t a dream. It’s real. It’s real.” 

Kate nods her head and sobs harder. “Real,” she repeats. 

“It’s me and you, for the rest of our lives.” 

Kate reaches out to sweep a stray tendril of Rana’s hair from her forehead. “What did I ever do to be so lucky as to find you?” 

Rana beams at her. “I’m the lucky one.” 

“No regrets?” 

“None,” Rana says, firmly. 

It still breaks Rana’s heart to not have her parents at her wedding day, and Kate knows that more than anyone, but nothing could ever make her regret her decision to be with Kate. Denying her love for Kate is like denying who she is because Kate is her life, her heart and her soul. Any decision that wasn’t spending the rest of her life with Kate would’ve been the wrong decision. It would've been a betrayal to herself, her parents and the whole world if she had denied her true self and continued living a lie for the sake of being the picture perfect Muslim daughter. Meeting Kate has taught Rana the importance of being her authentic self. It's also taught her that love wins. Love always wins.

Rana gazes deeply into Kate’s eyes, her heart full and tells her again, “I love you.” She needs to make sure that Kate understands and accepts those words as her gospel truth, because that’s what they are. “You’re everything to me; my life, my entire world. You know that, don't you?” 

Kate laughs, overcome with emotion. “I know. And don't forget, I'm your wife too now.” 

“That too,” Rana smiles. 

Rana pulls Kate in closer until their bodies are pressed together and kisses her passionately, uncaring for the eyes that are still on them. 

Kate pulls away and grunts in protest. “Rana, my dad’s over there.” 

They turn their heads to look at Johnny, who winks at them encouragingly and playfully. They giggle.

“This is our day and we've waited so long for it, so we’re going to enjoy every second, you got that?” Rana says. 

“Oh, yeah, Bossy Pants?” Kate tightens her grip on Rana’s waist and pulls her in closer to whisper in her ear. “I can’t wait to get you into bed tonight, Mrs Connor. Wait until you see what surprises I’ve got waiting for you underneath this dress.” 

Rana feels the heat rush to her face and her insides burn with longing. “You tease.” 

Kate smiles in satisfaction, enjoying every moment of teasing her wife. The first-dance song finally comes to an end and the guests all join them on the dance floor. Imran comes bounding over and twirls Rana around, and Kate embraces Carla. The couple dance with their loved ones and laugh until their sides hurt, and all of the struggles and obstacles they’ve faced since they fell in love seem to disappear. Finally they can express their love and share it and have it celebrated the way it should be and it’s exhilarating. It’s a perfect kind of happiness that cannot ever be replicated again. It’s bliss. 

From across the dance floor, the couple catch each other’s gaze and smile at each other lovingly. A silent communication is exchanged between them in those looks that lets them know that they’re both counting down the hours, minutes and seconds until they can retire to bed and consummate their marriage in style.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so heartbroken to see Rana die the way she did - and on her wedding day, too! It was so cruel and unfair, particularly after everything Kate and Rana went through to be together. They deserved so much better and this story was a way of me working through that and giving them a more fitting ending. I've never written anything for Corrie or Kana before, but hopefully it was okay. I know it was very fluffy and cheesy, but they deserved to be happy and that's all I wanted to do. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
